CHIT CHAT WITH THE STARS with Rita Skeeter
by rising of the darkness
Summary: Rita Skeeter is hosting a talk show with the famous wizards and witches of the wizrading world both dead and alive. The night turns out to be a very eventful one. Everything unveils about these 'stars'. about all HP characters.
1. The invitation

**Hey u all…..**

**This story is just something I thought about when I was feeling very down and needed to cheer up…it kinda worked …**

**Hope u all like it…..**

**There maybe some flaws in this story, so I am apologizing. This also may not be a super story, well that's cause I am not the SUPER AWESOME JOE ROWLING…..DUH.**

**Note: everything u recognize belongs to the amazing Joe Rowling….. I only own the plot**

**Warning: this story is SUPER WEARD.**

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort woke up early in the morning hearing the sound of light peaking on the window. He let out a sigh of frustration and covered his ear with a pillow and remembered that he <strong>didn't have any ears<strong>. He got angrier, pulled the sheets to cover his bald snake like head and tried to sleep cursing his 17 year old self for thinking that this new _**snake features**_ will actually look cool. Muttering under his breath "_idiocy of youth_" he tried to sleep but failed miserably as the owl was still tapping on the window glass. He still tried to ignore it but the damn little think just wouldn't stop.

**"ALRIGHT I AM UP ALREADY …GEEZ..SUCH AN IRRITATING CREATURE U ARE ."**

Voldemort got up slowly form his bed to open the window. He really never got mail so he was genuinely surprised. The last mail he received was his Hogwarts acceptance letter …well last important letter actually. He sometimes got mail from his followers in his early life, specially from _Bellatrix ( just thinking of her letters made him shudder with disgust remembering its contents. Really mushy stuff. **Hell! The Dark Lord was anything but a mushy romantic.**)_

He reached the window. "Speaking of my pathetic followers, shouldn't they be receiving these stupid mail owls for me and ensure that I get my _'beauty sleep'_?"

He made a mental note to torture them about this issue while opening the window. The bird zoomed in the room and started to peak Voldemort on his bald head. Voldemort was waving his hands frantically to protect his head. He completely **FORGOT** he was a **_wizard_**. _**He really was not the morning person!**_

After a good 5 minutes he returned to his senses, grabbed his wand and _avada kadaberad_ the stupid annoying bird.

"That will teach u not to annoy the **Dark Lord."**

He snatched the envelop the bird was carrying and opened it. He instantly felt something bind on his wrist. He looked down at his wrist and noticed an acid green colored wrist band with the initials **_R.S.T.S.C.G_**. on it.

Voldemort was utterly confused. He was so confused that he even forgot to be angry with this offensive spell. He eyed the wrist band a few more seconds, then he took out the letter. It was written in the same acid green color and had an awful strong perfume lingering on the parchment.

_Whoever wrote this is a complete whore, _he mentally thought and began reading the letter.

**_Dear_ _highly respected and feared, future master of the world,_ _Dark Lord Voldemort,_**

I_t is my greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been invited on the new Rita Skeeter talk show as one of the celebrity guests. You will be joined with few of the prominent wizards and witches of our world and from the dead._

_I am also very sorry to inform you that you will have no other choice but to attend the show. The wrist band will insure it. I have put a special form of the unforgivable vow on the band and letter so that the wearer is bound to comply with the conditions of the letter._

_Also note that you will not be able to kill, curse, hex or use the other 2 unforgivables on anyone o the show. But you will be able to use magic._

_Do not worry. I think you will find the event very amusing. Please be ready by 7 in the evening today. The wrist band will also work as a portkey to the set. See you this evening._

_Toodls._

**_From_**

**_ The most lovely, charming and charismatic_**

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

_P.S. if you kill the bird you will have to pay a fine._

The letter ended there. Even after finishing the letter he stared at it for a few more minutes. Then he eyed the wrist band suspiciously. He took his wand and examined the band. Indeed there was the familiar aura of the unbreakable vow on it.

Once his mind registered everything, he became angry. He destroyed his room with curses and jinxes, thinking some whore or hag could fool him so easily. After a good ten minutes of cursing, jinxing and destroying he became calm.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. That hag did say there will be other intellectual and prominent wizard and witches both alive and dead. Yes , come to think of it , I need a break from these evil work, its very tiring and an evening away from these dunderheads known as my followers. An evening of intellectual talk with intellectual beings is just what I need.

But for now, let's just make this an excuse to torture those morons downstairs."

With a jolly mind, he exited his room for a morning Cruciatus curse practice.

Little did he know that the evening will be more eventful then he was expecting it to be.

hphphp

hphp

hp

Across the country, a handful of witches and wizards,**_ including two witches disguised as muggles and living in the muggle world_** also received identical letters like Voldemort and had acid green wrist bands with the same initials magically bound on their wrist that morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen on this Rita Skeeter talk show? Who r the other witches and wizards both dead and alive? And who are these two muggle world dwelling witches? and what will the charismatic Rita Skeeter unveil about them?<strong>_

_**Curious to know the answers? Then check out the next chpter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. Reviews always help give confidence, even if it is one word. Even a nice or good will make my day.<strong>

**Please, I am begging you guys , please REVIEW.**

**Take a guess who those other guest could be. Include your guess in your reviews. And if you have any complains or want to include something, feel free to tell me.**

**Criticism is always welcome….unless you write something really terrible.**

**CHEERS. HOPE U LIKE THE STORY AND STICK WITH ME.**


	2. Invitation part 2

**Hi u all lovely readers…I am back…..**

**Hope u guys missed me, cause I really missed u all**

**Any way here is the next chapter….**

**Enjoy…**

**Note: I still don't own Harry Potter…I know life is cruel…..don't u all agree?**

**But it belongs to the amazing Joe Rowling whom I love soooooooooooo much….**

**Also note please that I am no writer…just an ordinary college science girl who wants to be a part of J. K. Rowling's amazing world of Harry Potter. So, there might be mistakes in the story, I hope u all will forgive me for those mistakes.**

**Also, for the sake of the plot I had to make some huge changes. Hope u all can forgive me for that too.**

**Okay ENOUGH small talks….on with the next chapte**r

* * *

><p><em>(The same morning)<em>

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron at breakfast in the great hall. As usual, Ron was stuffing his face with his breakfast and Hermione had her nose in the day's _Daily Prophet_. It was 7:30am in the morning on Saturday, so most of the students were sleeping in.

"Ginny too, I guess", Harry sighed out loud.

"Dig bo day gumthinb?" Ron asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"That's disgusting Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione said in a normal voice. After spending seven years with Ron, she got used to all his bad habits.

Ron just shrugged and went back to his duty of **'stuffing mouth with breakfast'.**

"Honestly Weasley, the way you eat, even Hogwarts is gonna run out of food in a few days, just because of you."

"Shob ib Malboy." While saying this, Ron even splattered Draco's expensive robes with half eaten food.

"_Yak Weasley_, are you even familiar with the term _**'table manners'**_?", Draco said with utter disgust and looked down at his robes. " Now I'll have to burn this outfit. Its all covered in **Weasley germs**."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of Draco's face.

"I have a better idea, Malfoy", piped up one of the girls sitting nearby. "If you are so disgusted, why don't you start stripping down right now?"

"What, you in need of a show? Well I can't blame you, if you are surrounded by these males like these," he smirked and waved towards Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron glared at him. Hermione was silently laughing.

Draco smirked. "And as for your question, well I have so much dignity as to declaim your offer…._here._ But for now, as I am in no mood to go back to my room with an empty stomach, I'll have to tolerate these**(gestured towards his robes)** for a few minutes. But if you still want a show, you are welcome to join me."

The girl blushed furiously at his words and turned away. Draco gave a satisfied smirk. He turned to leave them when Hermione spoke up.

"I think you just giving lame excuses, Malfoy. I think you like having Ron germs all over you. The big question is _**why**_?" Hermione pretended to think.

"Oh may be you guys are in a secret relationship or something".

**_"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU EVEN…..WHY YOU LITTLE….."_** Malfoy sputtered while RON gaped at Hermione his mouth filled with half chewed food. Harry and the others around them burst out laughing. Some even started to chock on their breakfast.

Malfoy looked angrily around then said in a deadly whisper " I'll get back at you for this Granger.** I swear I will"**, and stormed towards the Slytherin table.

Half the table was still laughing. Harry was still laughing hysterically and Ron was glaring at him when Hermione took her seat.

"That was a low blow Hermione."

"Sorry Ron but the opportunity was too much tempting."

Ron said nothing only huffed angrily and went back to his breakfast.

Harry, on the other hand sobered himself. He took a drink and said in a serious tone  
>"I always thought that Ron and I were best mates, we always shared every secret with each other. Ron, if you liked Malfoy and have a relation with him you should've told me. I would have understood."<p>

"HARRY." Ron was in serious rage now.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing again and high-fived each other. Ron just threw them a death glare.

"**_WON-WON_**". At that exact moment Lavender Brown came in the great hall, went riht up to Ron and gave him a death hug. Ron did not mind at all. On the contrary he looked **extremely happy.**

"Morning **_LAV-LAV_**. You're looking beautiful…just like a peach blossom cake."

"_AWWWWWWWWWWW…..you're sooooooooooo sweet won-won_."

Hermione and Harry made gagging sound from behind.

Just as Ron and Lavender started to snog and made everyone almost throw up their breakfast, Ginny came to their rescue. She threw a toast at them right on their faces.

"**_Oi, you two love birds. Get a room._**"

"Morning Gin, you won't believe how much grateful we are. Thanks fo saveing us from that idiotic show."

"Anytime. So, Harry what's today's.."

The sound of the post owls cut off Ginny. Three owls directly landed in front of Harry Ron and Hermione, all carrying acid green colored envelops. They looked at each other, clearly confused, then took the letters from them. The moment they opened the letters, they faced the same fate as Voldemort with acid green wrist bands with the same initials and identical letters…only not so humble.

"_**That bitch,**_" Hermione exclaimed. "_**I'm gonna kill her rig…**_."

**"GRANGER IS THIS ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES?"**

The trio turned around to see the Slytherin blonde coming towards them with rage. He also had a letter in his hand and the same band as them on his wrist.

**"I SWEAR IF THIS IS ONE OF YOU DIRTY JOKES…."**

He was cut off by them holding their arm to show him the same band.

"You know , I am not surprised about getting these letters. What surprises me most is how **Malfoy** ended up getting one," Ron said, causing Harry Ginny and Hermione laugh again.

Malfoy looked as if he would tear them apart to pieces.

* * *

><p>Rita Skitter was walking to the room where the veiled archway was in the Ministry of Magic. Her show producer was able get her a permission slip.<p>

"Bless that woman's soul. She is making me a super star."

She stopped in front of the arch clutching 7 letters. Then she said the proper incantations and passed the letters through the veil using her wand. Then she gave a satisfied smirk.

**_"I shall make history tonight."_**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go...another chapter finished<strong>

**hope u all enjoyed it as much as I m enjoying writing it**

**please read and review...**

**reviews always help**


End file.
